


Changing Fate For the Better

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [13]
Category: Battle Royale (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor from another world sets Mitsuko Souma on a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fate For the Better

Nine year old Mitsuko Souma knelt on the floor of her room, crying softly. Her clothes had been torn, her legs stained with blood and liquid release. What her stepfather had done to her was painful, and in another life, it would have happened again and again, ultimately driving her down a dark path.

But in this world, things would be very different for Mitsuko.

All of a sudden, she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a soft humming mixed with the sound of bells. Turning towards the sound, she saw an oval of pale purple light suspended in midair. As Mitsuko watched, a strange girl emerged.

The girl was Caucasian, with brown hair tipped with lavender highlights, and lavender eyes. She wore a teal sleeveless dress decorated with silver glyphs that fell just past her knees, pale blue slippers, and pale blue gloves trimmed with silver lace.

"Hello, Mitsuko," the girl said, kneeling down. Her Japanese was near-perfect, with a slight accent.

"Who...who are you?" Mitsuko asked, trembling.

"My name is Ashley," the girl answered. "And I'm here to ask you for your help."

"My help?" the Japanese girl asked, fear replaced with curiosity.

"Here." The girl held out a hand. "Come with me."

A few minutes later, the two of them were seated in front of the TV in the Souma living room. Mitsuko's stepfather was lying unconscious on the couch, having had quite a lot to drink.

On the TV screen, the Great Dictator was giving a speech, which wasn't exactly unusual. What was unusual was that a strange creature was draped across his shoulders like a scarf. The creature resembled a black-furred weasel with blood-red gems on its forehead and the end of its forked tail. Its eyes were catlike, and gleamed with wicked intent.

"Do you see that creature on his shoulder?" Ashley asked. "That is Malviola, a Corruptor. She and at least two others have been manipulating the Dictator and other major members of the government."

On screen, Malviola leaned close to the Dictator, whispering something in his ear.

"Can't anybody see her?" Mitsuko leaned close to the screen, looking closely at the Corruptor.

"No." Ashley shook her head. "Unless she chooses to show herself to someone, only those with magical potential can see her. That is a large part of how Corruptors are so successful. While they are not the only source of evil in the Multiverse, they are responsible for the rise of many threats." Turning to look at Mitsuko, her expression became deadly serious.

"These Corruptors have already turned Japan and the other countries in the RGEA into places without freedom, and if they aren't stopped, they will eventually attempt to do the same to other places. That's where you--and several other girls I've spoken to--come in." She took a deep breath. "The only ones capable of stopping them are magical girls, like me--and, possibly, you."

Mitsuko's eyes widened. "You want _me_ to help you? But I'm just a kid."

"A kid with strong potential," Ashley told her. "I won't force you to become a magical girl. It can be quite dangerous at times, I won't lie about that. But as I said, only those with magic can do anything to stop a Corruptor. And considering how much influence they've gained, the more magical girls there are the better."

Mitsuko closed her eyes, thinking. She was only nine, but she was smart enough to realize that this was a big decision. Risking her life for so great a goal...would she do it? Could she do it?

A though struck her.

"If...if I join you," she asked. "I don't have to come back here ever again, do I?"

"No," replied Ashley. "In fact, I can take you away from here even if you don't want to fight. What that man did to you is unacceptable." She glared at the snoring man on the couch.

"If you can do that..." Mitsuko took a deep breath. "Then it's only fair that I help you."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes. I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by this: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9918014/1/Lady-Justice-Julia  
> -Ashley is named after Ashley Vasquez, from the BR fanfic "72 Hours"


End file.
